


REMEMBER ME(9)

by Lucretia_Lester



Series: REMEMBER ME [1]
Category: Remember Me
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, steve - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucretia_Lester/pseuds/Lucretia_Lester





	REMEMBER ME(9)

6月28日

“Seb～”克里斯醒了，他叫着正在专心研究日记本的男人。  
“嘿，Ris！”塞巴斯蒂安放下本子低头在克里斯的唇上落下一个吻。他醒的时候看见一旁的男人，他叫Chris，他们是恋人。  
他发现床头柜上的纸条‘看这里’，上面有每一步的提示，是他自己写的。今天要做的事是去让家拿回自己的东西，电话在手机里，地址是...  
“早安，宝贝～”克里斯加深了这个吻。一个星期以来，克里斯睁眼的第一件事就是和塞巴斯蒂安来个早安吻，以确定他在自己身边的真实性。他想在他和让办好离婚手续后，就一起回美国，他们定居在西雅图。  
“今天要去让的家里拿东西。”  
“嗯，要我陪你吗？”  
“不用了，我想我和他需要单独谈谈。”塞巴斯蒂安很感谢克里斯对自己付出，不过他不应该参与进来。  
克里斯点点头，尊重他的做法。

“喂，Stan，你在哪儿？我找了你很久....”打通电话是让先开口，这是这么久了自己丈夫的第一通电话。他说很想他，很担心他....  
“让，我想今天来找你拿我的东西，然后我们谈谈关于离婚的事。”  
让迟疑了很久，“你在哪儿？我来接你吧。”  
在挂电话前，让听到了另一个男人的声音，是克里斯，他很像一个胜利者在炫耀。  
他拿起坐机拨打了内线“帮我查Chris Evans的资料.....”

“Jean。”塞巴斯蒂安下了楼，让向他走了过来，他看见这个人一脸疲惫和满眼的血丝。  
“Stan，”让扯出一个微笑，“走吧，”让本想牵他的手，却被躲开，他很是受伤看着躲开他的人。“我们没有挽回的余地了吗？”该来的总是会来。  
“我们还可以做朋友。”  
朋友？谁要跟你做朋友！“我爱你，Stan！”他硬是牵上了他的手。  
他们走上了一座桥，“亲爱的，你知道吗，7年前，在这里我看着你的女朋友甩了你，场面很好笑。”仿佛真的很好笑，让不禁的笑了一声。“你跟我去了酒吧，第二天在同一张床上醒来。你逃走了，可没想到我去学校找朋友时，他正好是你的老师。”让又笑了，他想起当时塞巴斯蒂安的囧样，“你打瞌睡被他发现了，他让你解释关于法国大革命的起因，你却一下站起来说：我没喝酒！”让学着他在后门看到的他的样子，“你被他赶出来，又遇见了我。”塞巴斯蒂安当时还小声地说了句shit，被让听见了。让停下了脚步，拉着他的双手，看向视野中塞纳河的尽头，“Stan，我是真的很爱你，你也很爱我。我们俩是大家都羡慕的情侣，我们从未吵过架，从未越界，我们很尊重彼此。”他认真看着塞巴斯蒂安，他的脸色看起来不太好。歇了歇气他又说道“我只是想再要次机会，求求你，Stan，不要丢下我一个人。我爱你，我的生活不能没有你。”  
“Jean？Jean！醒醒！Jean！.....”让说完话晕了过去，塞巴斯蒂安拿起电话打了救护车...

让醒来后在医院，沙发上正在小憩的人是自己的丈夫。  
“Stan..”他叫道他的名字，声音却很虚弱，他高兴坏了，他没有丢下自己。  
“Jean，你醒啦！”塞巴斯蒂安并未熟睡，听到让的声音他从沙发上弹了起来走到病床边，“我帮你叫医生。”他想按下呼叫铃却被一只手挡住，“不用了，我只是这几天没休息好。”让顺势握上了塞巴斯蒂安的手，将手拉到左胸前，“别离开我，亲爱的。”  
“你先好好休息，别再伤害到身体。”他只能说这种中肯的话。  
“你先答应我不走！”  
......  
“好。”他不能扔下他不管，不能再看到他倒下去一次，塞巴斯蒂安犹豫了一会儿还是答应了。  
让放开了他的手，这个人答应了的事就一定会做到。  
“我们谈谈？”  
他安点点头。  
“Stan，你先问吧？我知道你有很多想问我的，你问吧，我会认真回答的。”  
塞巴斯蒂安又点点头，开始思考起来。  
“我们以前准备离婚了？”  
“是，一年前。”这个问题让回答的很快。  
“是怎么回事？”..... “Jean？”  
“我...对不起，我肉体上出轨了。”  
“你是爱上她了？”塞巴斯蒂安以一种知心朋友的口吻问道。  
让知道他已经写进日记本了。  
“没有，....我只是，我....”  
“不满足我给你的还是...？”.... “Jean？”  
“我说，”他又犹豫了好久，看得出来他真的是很想努力诉说一切，“因为你对我很冷淡，Stan，所以，我时常感到寂寞。恋爱时我们疯狂地爱着彼此，我们结了婚，很幸福。可后来，你对我就不似从前了，你有些抗拒我，不管是心灵上还是肉体上，我不知道发生了什么，你比我年轻7岁，我想，你是觉得婚姻束缚了你。我小心翼翼地爱着你，我能感受到你也是爱我的，我们有过很开心的日子，我们去挪威滑雪，两人摔在雪地里还吻着彼此，”说到这儿，让很开心，转而又难受起来“可很多时候，你还是那样，依然对我很冷淡，但我不想强迫你做不想做的事，所以，我接受了她的邀请，她缠着我，我也受不了诱惑，”.....“因为你实在对我太冷淡了，只有在外人前，我们才是恩爱的一对。我真的很爱你，我不想和你离婚，Stan，除了你，我没有其他亲人了，我需要你。我和那些女人，只是我太需要解决我的生理需求了，我真的很爱你Stan。”让的声音越来越抖，他抱着塞巴斯蒂安。“我知道这对你来说不公平，所以，我会改，不管你对我什么样，我都不会再去找她！我向上帝发誓，亲爱的，相信我。”塞巴斯蒂安的肩上沾满了泪水，他用手轻轻抚着让的头，他有些心疼。  
“那天，你跑出去找Chris，Rosa就来找我了，我对你的行为很愤怒，所以我在家里和她做了爱。你很在乎我对不对？不然那天你不会那么生气。”让抬起头来看着塞巴斯蒂安。  
哎，我生气是因为他们其中一个人开车撞了我，使我换上严重的失忆症，而你却没有让她说出事情原由，她竟然还在南美洲过得好好的。  
“Stan，亲爱的？”  
塞巴斯蒂安实在不忍心，点了点头，虽然不知道以前自己冷淡的原因，但这一切都是因自己而起。  
“我们回家吧！Stan！”让擦掉脸上的眼泪，眼里一改刚才的悲伤，代替的是满满的喜悦。  
“Jean！”生命不是玩笑。  
“我回家也能好好休息。”让拔掉手上的针头，下床穿好了鞋，完全不管塞巴斯蒂安在旁边的劝阻。  
他们坐上了出租车，一路上让把塞巴斯蒂安拥在怀里。出租车司机夸赞他们的感情，他只是没有看见塞巴斯蒂安吃屎般的表情。让亲吻着塞巴斯蒂安的头发对司机说两人结婚6年了。司机像是听到什么机密一样，他开始说着不可思议、幸福等等的话。让似乎很享受，很开心，可另一个人却不是这样，他一脸忧愁：要怎么和他说呢？

回到别墅，“这栋房子是按你的喜好买的，你说你想看铁塔，远远地看着就好。”让拉着塞巴斯蒂安进了卧室的阳台，他把他圈进怀里，看着远方的埃菲尔铁塔。“所有的一切都是你喜欢的，Stan。”他们又回到屋内，让介绍起所有的设计、物件，很多摆设都是他们从世界各地买来的。又到了衣帽间，他说他们经常穿着对方的衣服出门。这一切看起来是多么幸福的婚姻！  
就在这时让吻上他的唇，这让塞巴斯蒂安很意外，他们不能这样，“唔唔....”他反抗着，双手却被让捞到墙上，刚刚明明还不舒服的人手劲却大得出奇，他的脚也被框着，这让他无法动弹...  
“Stan，就一次，我爱你，我爱你....”他们的吻几乎是撕咬状，毫无温柔可言，塞巴斯蒂安咬破了让的嘴皮却也没用，“Stan，就一次...”他不断地说就一次，想让塞巴斯蒂安妥协，只要过了今晚就会好起来了。  
被让吻得缺氧，塞巴斯蒂安放弃了反抗，他的上半身被让狂吻着，让亲着他敏感的部位，惹得一阵闷哼，他起了生理反应，可他的心里却是一丝绝望，他想克里斯....  
感受到塞巴斯蒂安的渐渐顺从和愈来愈炽热的身体，让放下了他的手，他解开他的裤子，握上了半硬的性器。让拉着他出了衣帽间一起倒在床上，脱下了自己的衣服，  
两句赤裸的躯体相互挤压着，没有套和润滑剂，塞巴斯蒂安被弄得生疼。  
此时，被脱到衣帽间的裤子里的手机响了，来电显示：Chris。克里斯打了几十通电话，现在已经晚上8点了，他是不是决定和让重新开始了？.......  
塞巴斯蒂安嘴里一直呼着‘Chris...’,这激起了让对克里斯的仇恨。让狠狠地索要着这个时而反抗和满脸伤心的人，高潮后塞巴斯蒂安在他的身下疼得晕了过去。让帮他掖好被子，给他套上了那枚前几日被取下的婚戒，走到阳台拨呼叫了刚刚喋喋不休的来电者，“喂，Evans先生。”  
是让接的电话，他现在还在让那里。  
“Jean，Seb呢？”  
“你问我的丈夫？他刚才睡了。”让有些得意，因为克里斯的声音听起来不太好。  
“你对他做了什么！”  
“他是我丈夫，我们当然做了该做的事情！”  
“你强迫他的！”很明显，塞巴斯蒂安又心软了.......  
“我警告你，最好别逼我，Chris，美国画家，出生于波士顿，签证上您只剩14天了...”  
他派人查了他的底，真是卑鄙，“还有什么事吗？没事我就挂了，我得抱着Stan睡觉。以后我丈夫睡觉时我必须陪着他，以防那些第三者对他有非分之想。”他话语说的很明显，他在提醒克里斯他是第三者。  
“Jean，我会来找他。”  
“我说过别惹我，Evans先生！”让连电话都没挂断直接将手机扔进了一楼的游泳池中。他回到房间，脱下了睡袍。


End file.
